death's tune
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: just like it's fate when we fall in love : PITZELDALINK


**death's tune**

**PITZELDALINK**

"Are you still hurting?" a soothing voice whispered lightly. He opened his eyes, trying not to smile too wide at the woman kneeling next to him. Her dark locks fell down over her pale skin, and made a frame around a face he considered more beautiful then the moon.

After realizing he was staring, he closed his eyes again.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He could feel her shimmering orbs boring into him, and he knew that she didn't believe him. Those shimmering eyes that were the color of cobalt. The eyes he loved so much. He would give anything to look at those eyes for the rest of his life, but he knew that was a dream he could never come to grasp.

He adjusted on the couch he was lying on as he tried to find a more comfortable position. He wanted to be in there alone. He needed time to think, and she wasn't helping at all.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, reaching out and letting her hand run over one of his wings. He winced, his wing twitching in pain. "You're still hurt."

He reopened his eyes, this time they fell upon the bandaging that wrapped around the hollow bone that ran along the top of his wing. "It'll heal."

"Pit at least let me..."

"I'm fine." He wasn't trying to be rude, but the more she was around him the harder it was for him to stop thinking about her, and he was having problems enough with that as was. The only person in his thoughts since he'd met her had been her. Zelda. Zelda. Zelda. The name echoed through his mind, and if it didn't get out he was sure he'd go insane.

Her fingers brushed along a cut on his cheek, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Did that hurt?" she asked, retracting her hand quickly. "I'm sorry... I..."

She didn't even understand what she was doing to him. She didn't understand the affect she was having on him. No matter what she'd seen in her life, she was still so innocent to the world. "Please, let me heal it. At least the cut on your face. It'll scar badly."

He wiggled uncomfortably as she placed her hand back on his cheek. He ignored the rise in pulse at her close proximity to him.

"Is he getting better?" A new voice that had just entered the room asked.

It was the last voice Pit wanted to hear.

"He won't let me heal him, but yes he is getting better."

"Don't be so stubborn, Pit. You saved her life, the least you could do is let her heal you."

Oh yeah, that's why he was in this mess to begin with. He'd gotten brave and saved the beautiful princess from an almost tragic ending. Unfortunately, when he'd been saving this dazzling girl, he hadn't realized that he'd fall in love with her.

He also didn't realize that she'd already had someone else.

Pit wasn't a big fan of Link at the moment.

"You're wing's going to heal bad if you don't get it healed. You might not be able to fly anymore." The newcomer kneeled down next to Zelda, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Yeah, he really hated Link.

His cheek tingled as Zelda worked her magic, literally, and healed the large gash that'd ran diagonal across his face.

"I don't want to fly anymore. Now, can you two please leave?"

"But Pit..."

"Zelda. Please?" He closed his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing them, especially not together. He wanted to block them out, forget about them. He wanted to discard all the memories, all the experiences, all the times he'd had with them.

He didn't want them anymore.

x

This was the last place Pit wanted to be. Well, maybe the second last place he wanted to be. The first would be the wedding of Zelda and Link. Currently, he was standing in a room full of the people he'd met over the years for the _engagement_ party of Zelda and Link.

To him, it was all the same. In the end, it only meant the worst for him.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Zelda said cheerly to him. He wasn't really listening to him as she babbled on about nonsense he could really care less about. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be in a hole somewhere far away where no one could find him so he could sulk in his misery and die alone.

Even with her queenly appearance, she was still childish. He loved the way she could still laugh and giggle, and yet still come across as one of the most mature and royal women to exist.

How had Link gotten so lucky?

He watched her as she walked away. He watched her as she chatted with all the people that had come. He watched her as Link grabbed her hand and pulled her away to dance.

Pit didn't even like balls or ballroom dancing. He didn't like dressing up, and it was kind of awkward to dance considering his wings took up the space of five people.

"How's your wing?" Marth asked, leaning against the pillar next to Pit.

"It doesn't really work anymore." Pit mumbled. It didn't bother Pit like people thought it would. He didn't want his wings anymore. They made him feel like an alien, like he didn't really belong to the ground. He didn't belong to the ground, he belonged to the sky, and to the people in the sky. He didn't want to be with them though, he wanted to be on land with Zelda.

Zelda couldn't fly.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Marth asked after following to where Pit's gaze lingered. "Link is so lucky. He isn't even royal."

"He didn't even have to be," Pit said sarcastically. He moved away from the pillar, giving Marth a half smile. "If she asks, I had business to attend to."

Marth nodded understandingly, his eyes falling back on the newly engaged couple.

Pit wanted to be happy for Zelda, he really did, but the happier she got the more sick he felt.

x

"What is wrong with you?" Link yelled. His sword clanged against one of Pit's. Pit swung the other one out, and Link barely dodged it as it swept across his green tunic.

"I think you already asked that." Pit laughed, taking another swing at the tired elf. Link's hat and tunic were shredded, and his movements were getting messier by the minute.

"Pit, if you don't stop you'll kill him!" Zelda called out. Her small hands were wrapped tightly around the bars of the metal cage she was held in. She shook at them violently, trying her best to get out.

"It's fate when we die, isn't it?" he started, taking another swing at Link. "Just like it's fate when we meet someone we love." The sarcastic tone in his voice gave the childish looking Pit a darker appearance than neither Zelda nor Link had seen before.

One of Pit's swords collided with Link's shield, knocking the elf to the ground. He tried standing back up, but his legs gave out from under him.

"Link!" Zelda cried, her body falling against the cage wall as she reached between the bars. "Link, get up. Please, get up..."

"You wouldn't cry if I died." Pit said bitterly. He put his swords together to form the Bow of Palutena. "You wouldn't even care if I died."

"Of course I'd care!" Zelda yelled out.

"Not for the reasons I'd want you to." He dropped a pair of keys next to Link's hand mockingly. The elf didn't even have enough energy to wrap his fingers around them.

Pit stepped back, pulling an arrow back in his bow and aiming it at Link.

"Pit, no wait!" Zelda yelled out.

He shot the arrow. He watched Link flinch as the arrow landed about a foot away from him.

"Just remember you should be dead." Pit separated his bow back into the two swords, walking towards Zelda's cage so he was next to her.

"Pit..."

After taking a deep inhale, he sliced at his wings. He screamed out in pain, grasping helplessly at the ground below him as he fell onto the ground.

"Am I human enough now?" he screamed. His voice echoed around the stone walls, but there was no one but them to hear it. "Can you love me now, Zelda?"

She couldn't do anything but watch as the tears rolled down his cheeks. She reached out for him, but he wouldn't move into her grasp.

He ran his fingers through the blood that had dripped below him. He forced a weak smile. "Will you cry at my funeral?"

He lifted his sword and jammed it into his chest. He could feel his body numbing, and as the liquids streamed into his lungs he could no longer breath.

Everything was moving in slow motion, and he couldn't make the words Zelda was yelling at him as she tried desperately to claw out of the cage towards him. Her attention was all on him, not on Link. Of course, he was the one dying, but it was a nice change from everything.

The only thing that had made him happy before he died is the fact that she had cried for him.

x

**the end.**

**Tell me what you think**

**that felt kind of weird to write haha**

**please review :)**


End file.
